


Please and Thank You - Bits and Pieces

by cherryflesh



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Omega Rick Grimes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: A continuation of my ABO fic Please and Thank You. If you haven't read that I highly recommend it before reading this one.These are bits and pieces from Rick's and Negan's relationship and matehood. First out: Rick goes into heat. Negan is delighted and literally everybody else is deeply uncomfortable. Well, fuck.





	1. Rick's First Heat - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Please and Thank You here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921710/chapters/20435446

Several weeks had passed since the hoard, a massive _belt_ , of walkers had come and went, forcing both communities underground for days. Weeks of relative peace followed, as Alexandria and the Sanctuary mended walls and cleaned up debris and bits of dead bodies.

Negan and Rick had reached some sort of safe ground between them, and Rick had a feeling Negan was reluctant to rock the boat. Not when Rick had softened so much when Negan had saved Judith. His view of Negan had… changed. Not dramatically, the man was still an asshole and a bully, and often downright sociopathic. But there was more to him, and Rick was invested in getting to know his mate. His alpha.

As far as Rick could tell, Negan stepped carefully. When Rick had been reluctant to try anal sex again, he hadn’t pushed, only slyly suggested _other_ things. Things that made Rick flushed and awkward when he thought of them in the harsh light of day. He knew he shouldn’t be grateful for that, that it was setting the bar frightfully low, but the fact was that he had bartered away his body, his _life_ , for the safety of his community and family, and he was acutely aware that while Negan had made good on his word and then some, Rick felt like he kept falling short. And there was a nagging voice at the back of his mind whispering how long Negan’s patience would last. A terrible thought, and he pushed it down every time it surfaced.

As it was he enjoyed waking up together every other day, enjoyed feeling comfortable enough to take initiatives to sex. The first time he had done that he had been amused at how Negan had lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

He had tried to listen more to his omega instincts, just to see what that would do.

 

And then came the fateful day he woke up feeling… strange. Slightly feverish, his limbs felt heavy and it was hard to focus. His mind drifted to Negan and he found himself longing for his voice, his touch. On more that once occasion some part of his mind bombarded him with mental images of his mate naked in the shower, or the memory of a hairy chest pressed against his back. By the end of the day, his hard on was relentless.

”What is happening to me?” he asked Tara, and she took one look at his glazed over eyes and flushed skin.

”Um. It might be, I mean I’m not sure but it _might_ be that you’re- you’re in… you know.”

”What?” A surge of uncharacteristic impatience. Couldn’t she just spit it out?

”Heat. You might be going into heat.”

He huffed a laugh at that, hands on his hips as he shifted uncomfortably, peering at her as if searching her face for the punchline. When he found none he swallowed hard.

”Wh- I… _what?_ That’s not-” He had never heard about it. Why hadn’t he heard about it? Not for the first time he felt a stab of anxiety as he wondered what else he didn’t know. He should have listened to the doctor, should have asked more questions.

Tara wrung her hands.

”I’m so sorry, Rick. I had no idea you didn’t know. A heat is just something that happens eventually when you’re mated. I thought you knew. I mean, I really thought you’d had one with Negan by now.”

He drew a shaky breath, fear of this new unknown tangling his nerves.

”Look, it’s just supposed to be you two going at it like rabbits. Nothing crazy.”

She sounded deceptively reasonable about it. Still, there was an undercurrent of something that made his suspicious.

”What happens if I don’t?”

”I dunno. Nothing, I think. You’ll have a frustrating time, I guess.”

They fell silent, neither of them knowing what to say. When Rick got up to leave, she stopped him with a gentle hand on the arm.

”Have you talked to Negan about it?” When he shook his head she persisted. ” _Will_ you?” He had no answer to that, so he just shrugged and carefully pulled his arm out of her grip before giving her a nod and walking away. He had to go, he decided. Should probably talk to Negan, but… the truth was he was still afraid, deep down. He didn’t know how he would feel in a few hours time. What if it got so bad he’d be begging Negan to-

He pushed the thought away, but it returned like a boomerang. _A mental image with him on his knees, face pressed into the faded grey of Negan’s jeans, rubbing his face against that bulge_ … a wave of warmth rippled through him and he inhaled sharply at the sensation of sitting down on a heated pillow.

_I got to get out of here._

What he did next was instinctual. He simply took one of the cars and drove away. Nobody reacted except for Tara, who gave him a small wave on the way out. She probably crossed her fingers and hoped that he was on his way to see Negan.

She’d be right. Well, until about half-way there.

He stopped in the middle of the road, staring ahead of him as he panted. Swallowed and swallowed in an effort to collect himself. His body felt alien to him, oversensitive and numb at the same time, _heavy_ , as if he was drunk. His hands trembled on the steering wheel and he gripped it tighter. What the hell was this? His instincts wanted him to seek out Negan _now_. A simple but burning intent, to cross the distance between them and demand… what?

No. _No_ , this wasn’t him. To hell with these instincts, he refused to let their relationship be dictated by them. And Negan probably wouldn’t appreciate it either. _I can deal with this on my own._ He started the car and turned into the first, slightest hint of a forest road that he came across, branches whipping against the windows as he forced the car past.

* * *

 

Negan was restless. Local projects at the Sanctuary had kept him from Rick for two whole days and he knew his husband had been busy in Alexandria with their own projects. He knew it, and he could still get frustrated about it. It wasn’t as if they could call each other after all. If they could, he would have spammed Rick with dirty text messages twentyfour-seven.

But there was something else. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. An urgency deep within his bones, and he knew better than to ignore those instincts now. Maybe it was some mystic shit with the bond, he didn’t know but as far as he was concerned he didn’t give a fuck about that if he thought Rick needed him. And it sure as fuck felt like it right now. Which was the reason he was pulling up outside Alexandria.

The gate opened right away, but people still shied away from him. Hung back as he sauntered inside, waiting for _somebody_ to hurry forward. As it turned out, _Daryl_ did. The man had relaxed somewhat after Negan had saved Rick’s little pup, but the gaze leveled at him now was still hard and cold. Negan thought he could decipher Daryl’s expressions enough by now to know that it sure as hell wasn’t _good_ but it wasn’t the seething hatred it once had been. And even he had to admit the man had every reason to hate him.

”Daryl!” He barked out the name with a wolfish grin, delighted to see the man’s lip curl as he stifled a flinch. ”You haven’t seen my better half, have you?”

”Nah.”

Short answer, fucking _unhelpful_. Negan’s nose crinkled as his grin widened, a prelude to aggression. Tension crackled, then evaporated at a tentative voice spoke up behind them.

”He’s gone”, Tara said, her eyes huge and dark as she stared at them both.

”The fuck do you mean, ’gone’?” In the corner of his eye he could see Daryl tense at his sharp tone, but Tara didn’t seem bothered by it.

”He went to the Sanctuary a couple of hours ago. To see you. You should have met him on the way here…”

Dread settled like lead in his chest. Where the fuck was Rick? God-fucking-dammit, was he out there alone? He rubbed his face with his hand, thoughts racing.

”Shit. Fuck!” He nodded at Tara. ”I gotta go find him.”

He turned on his heel and stalked off, surprised to see Daryl keeping pace next to him.

”You need a tracker”, he said shortly and got into the passenger seat.

”Thanks”, Negan said with complete honesty as he maneuvered the car back out on the road. ”I know you’re doing this for Rick, not me, but… thanks. Can’t fucking stand the thought of him being out there alone.”

”He knows what he’s doing.” Daryl’s expression was set in stone and he didn’t relax an inch. But the deadpan words were nonetheless comforting.

”You know him better than I do”, Negan conceded, even though it was something he could easily agree on. The minutes passed in silence as Negan kept his eyes on the road and Daryl scanned the sides for tell-tale signs.

”There. Stop!”

”Fuck!” Negan stopped abruptly, turning into the forest where Daryl indicated they should go. He drove slowly. No walkers, thankfully. After a few minutes they came into a small clearing, actually a driveway in front of a house. Negan stared up at the windows, watching for movements.

”That’s one of our cars”, Daryl said and pointed towards a car parked next to the house. Negan nodded and parked next to it. Got out and moved to the front door, both gun and Lucille at the ready. He heard Daryl ready the crossbow behind him. They exchanged a look, then Negan shrugged and rapped his knuckles against the door. No answer. He opened the door and cautiously stepped inside.

”Rick?” he tried. ”You in here, baby?”

A quirk of a brow was the only sign from Daryl that he had noticed the term of endearment.

”Get the fuck out!” The ragged bellow came from the second floor and both men flinched at the tone. Negan did the opposite and advanced inside, approaching the stairs.

”Why?” he demanded. ”You hurt? You _bit?_ Talk to me, dammit! I-” He inhaled and the scent hit him like a brick in the face. Overwhelmed, he staggered back, mouth open and pupils blown wide and dark. He swallowed convulsively. _What the fuck is this?_ His immediate instinct was to turn and dispose of Daryl, but he quelled it as he turned. ”You should go”, he said hoarsely.

”The hell I will!” Daryl snarled, but some of the ferocity left him when he noticed the change in Negan. ”What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Negan shook his head.

”Fuck if I know. Some alpha-omega bullshit. Rick’s up there and he smells so fucking good I’m about to rip through my goddamm pants, so you get the fuck out _now_ because in a second you’ll have fucking _front row seats_ to-”

”Jesus!” Daryl huffed and retreated a couple of steps. ”Fine. I’ll go.” He didn’t, though. Just stood there and fixed Negan with a flinty stare until the larger man snarled at him.

” _I won’t fucking hurt him._ ”

Daryl nodded and went. In the doorway he turned.

”Hey. If you do. I’ll put one of these right in your fucking ballsack. That clear, man?”

Negan snorted, secretly delighted at Daryl’s aggressive loyalty.

”Fucking crystal.”

When Daryl left, Negan rubbed his neck as he tried to think past the immediate hunger. What the hell was happening? He ascended the stairs half way and sat down.

”Babe? Daryl’s gone. I’m still here, though. Wanna tell me why you smell so goddamn good?” he called out. There was no way he was leaving but he didn’t want to invade Rick’s space too much.

”You should go.” Rick sounded closer. Breathless and hoarse, as if he was in pain. It made Negan bristle with angry concern.

”I’m not fucking leaving”, he replied sharply and could have sworn he heard an unhappy whimper. ”Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

”I… uh… I…” Silence. ”I think I’m in heat.”

Negan licked his lips. He didn’t know what that meant, but the word struck a chord in his instincts and on some primal level he knew what he needed to do. What was expected of him. How he should serve his omega. _Yes…_

”Not sure what that entails, but I’m pretty fucking sure I can make you feel better”, he said, lewd smile evident in his voice.

” _No_. No.” There was a pain-filled whine to Rick’s voice. ”I _can’t_.” Negan’s ears twitched as he canted his head this way and that. Rick was directly above him, probably kneeling to talk between the bars.

”No?” he said softly.

”What if you lose control? What if you…” Rick sounded so small and Negan tried to reign in his anger.

”What if I _what_? What if I _rape_ you? The fuck! I thought we were past this. _I said I I fucking wouldn’t-_ ” He fell silent abruptly, thoughts racing. ”Yeah, that’s not what you’re afraid of, is it? It’s just something you’d like to think you’re still afraid of. Like a fucking safety blanket. Seems to me you’re more afraid of _you_ losing control. Ain’t that right?”

No reply. A hungry smile stretched Negan’s lips ear to ear.

”I’m right, aren’t I? You think the heat will turn you into a slut.” His tongue snaked out to wet his lips. ”Hell, I can’t think of a sexier thing that you begging for my cock…”

More silence but through the bond he could pick up genuine fear and misery and it raked over his nerves.

”Shit.” He stood up, angling his head towards where Rick’s would be. Staying out of sight but still close enough to hear each other whisper. ”Shh love… I’m full of shit, you know that.” He struggled to find the right words. ”You know I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. You _know_ I won’t. You know I hate that shit.” His eyes narrowed. What was Rick truly afraid of? ”Look, it’s okay if you want me to do stuff now that you don’t want me to do later. Alright? Whatever you say or do now, in the heat of the moment – that’s just here, see? Won’t hold it against you, won’t assume anything, won’t tell anyone.” He reached up tentatively, curling his fingers over the ledge where he thought Rick was. ”I just… I want to make you feel better. This is for _you_. The truth is I’m fucking _golden_ with whatever you let me do. If all you want is me here to guard the door, it will be my fucking pleasure to sit here all night smelling you and jerking off.” He held his breath. ”Rick?”

Then he felt it. A stubbly, damp cheek against his fingers. Had he been crying?

”Get up here”, came the soft whisper and he huffed in relief.

 


	2. Rick's First Heat - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has gone into heat and smut ensues, along with a bit of feels.

Negan took the stairs two steps at a time, an answering desire flaring up, turbulent, _violent_ , engulfing his mind for a few terrible heartbeats until he caught sight of Rick’s form on the floor. Concern eclipsed desire and he watched as his mate struggled to his feet. Needing to touch, to help, but unsure if his touch would be welcome. He didn’t have to wonder long. Rick looked up, and there was a desperate glint in those expressive eyes, eyes that pain could drain of stormy blue and turn a watery, bright light green. Like now.

Negan held out his arms and Rick closed the distance between them, clawing at the leather jacket, clinging to him. He buried his face in Negan’s chest and Negan could feel him sniffing him, inhaling deep lungfuls of his scent. Negan put his arms around him and nuzzled his hair, nostrils flaring as he closed his eyes and gave a raspy groan. _Fucking delicious scent._ His cock was already hard and heavy, painfully constrained by his jeans.

”Rick… I am beyond fucking ready to be tagged in.” He licked his lips. ”You just say the word and I’ll make it all better.” His hand slid down his mate’s back and cupped his ass, squeezing-

And blinked. Because the fabric. The fabric was _wet._

Rick let go of him and took a hasty step back, refusing to look at him as he lifted his hand to his face, sniffing furtively… and was _floored_ by the scent.

”Jesus _fucking_ Christ…” He licked his fingers, cock twitching in his pants. ”You taste goddam _divine.”_

”I don’t feel divine”, Rick replied in a hushed whisper, sounding like a wounded animal’s last breath.

”I bet you don’t.” Negan sucked the last traces of slick from his fingers, leering at him. ”I bet you feel fucking _filthy._ ”

Rick dropped his eyes and Negan instantly felt like an asshole. He advanced on him, touching his arms.

”Hey… hey, look at me.” He grinned widely when Rick reluctantly looked up. ”I _like_ you filthy.” He chortled, encouraged to see an answering grin tugging at the other’s lips even as he turned his face away. ”Remember? I’m a fan of _all_ sides of you.” His voice dropped to a low, sultry murmur. ”Will you let me lick that sweet hole of yours? Stick my tongue in there? Hm?”

Rick’s shaky moan almost destroyed his self control. But his omega shook his head, panting.

”No…” He gave a sound almost like a sob. ”No, I’m a mess down there.”

”I _know_ ”, Negan growled through his teeth, jaw tightly clenched. ”Let me clean you up. Come on baby… let me taste you…” He quietly fought instincts that demanded he just picked up his stubborn mate and carried him to the closest available surface and tore every bit of clothing off him. Rick wouldn’t appreciate being manhandled, and he didn’t like being vulnerable. But his mate seemed to be at the end of his rope, shivering in Negan’s grip.

”Help me.” His eyes were large, glistening luminous with tears on the verge of spilling down the flushed cheeks. ” _Please._ ”

Negan immediately gathered him close again, pulling him into hard embrace, rocking the desperate man slightly from side to side as he kissed the top of his head.

”I got you”, he murmured, then did what his instincts clamored for him to do and simply lifted the smaller man into his arms. One day ago he was convinced the world would have ended a second time if he had attempted to carry Rick bridal style anywhere, but now he seemed beyond caring. Even leaned into his chest as if it was the most natural thing.

The master bedroom had a king sized bed and thankfully it was empty of corpses, slightly dusty but otherwise clean as he carefully put Rick down on top of it and proceeded to remove his shoes and clothes. As he pulled the other man’s jeans down the smell intensified and his knees buckled. Fuck, his mouth _watered_ for it and his cock gave a throb, mirroring the stutter step of his heart. He should have started with the shirt, because his mind was suddenly lighting up with harsh impulses and he found himself gripping Rick’s thighs, spreading his legs wide…

”Fuck… _fuck-”_ , he muttered. ”Wanted to lay down next to you… hold you…” Rick stared up at him, lips parted as he panted quick and shallow breaths. Making no attempts to close his legs, not a twitch. Negan angled the tempting hips up, spreading the tense cheeks with his thumbs. The hole, usually so very tight, was flushed and wet. The very rim looked swollen and sensitive, as if he had been fucked all night long. He leaned down and gave it a lick. Fuck, that tasted as good as it smelled! He went all in, lapping and and nipping and teasing, spurred on by Rick’s increasingly desperate cries.

”Please, I need it, don’t tease, just-!”

Negan was unwilling to let go of his prize, but was unable to deny his mate anything. He gave one last wriggle with his tongue, then straightened up and wiped some wetness from his stubbly chin with the back of his hand.

”Don’t have to ask me twice, sweetheart.” He was rock hard, so ready the head was already wet with precum. ”Fuck, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” He gripped himself and nudged the head against the opening as gently as he could, prepared to give Rick all the time in the world to get used to the intrusion. Turns out it wasn’t needed; when he pushed, Rick’s body submitted easily and his dick slid all the way into him in one hot, wet glide.

”Fuck”, Negan breathed. ”Ohhh that’s it, baby…”

 

* * *

 

Rick moaned as he was stretched and filled. For weeks he had been anxious to let Negan fuck him again, avoided that kind of penetration. And for the last few hours, he had craved it like he’d die without it.

But why wasn’t Negan moving? The larger man held himself still above him, staring at him like he’d hung the moon but still not moving. When Rick realized why he felt a rush of warmth. Despite the feverish haze he managed a smile.

”Fuck me”, he said softly, even if the words still made him blush. ”As hard as you like.” He hesitated, then confessed: ”I want it.”

”Rick…” Negan’s voice was a low rasp as he bent over Rick, folding him in half and supporting himself with his hands on either side of the other’s shoulders. He shifted for leverage, then withdrew slowly only to thrust back in with a harsh snap of his hips. The sensation was like an electric shock and Rick arched his back and made a shocked sound, pupils blown wide and dark as he took it again and again. Above him Negan snarled, but this time it wasn’t intimidating. This time Rick welcomed the ferocity, knowing that it was for him, not at him. On an impulse he let go of the death grip he had on the alpha’s arms and cradled his face, pulling down as he was awkwardly angling his own face up for a kiss. Every vicious thrust punched a whining exhale out of him, but he needed this connection too. Negan stared at him with eyes as dark as pitch, then maneuvered Rick to lay on his side and draped himself across him. The angle allowed for even deeper penetration and Rick moaned into his mouth. They licked and bit at each other’s neck and jawline between kisses, both more wolven than ever before.

A shudder ran through the alpha’s body and the groan that escaped through clenched teeth was more of a growl. Rick found himself pushed to lay fully on his stomach. There was a heavy hand between his shoulder blades, holding him down while fingers dug into his hipbones.

”Negan?” he breathed tentatively even as he inched his knees apart in welcome. Immediately he felt a warm tongue on the back of his neck, followed by a tender bite.

”Gotta have you like this”, came the throaty rasp by his ear. Hands clamped down on his hips and raising them until he was on his knees with face still flat on the bed. Thumbs spread his cheeks apart so that he was fully exposed where they were connected, where he could feel the thick cock slide in and out of him. ”Gonna fill you up nice and deep”, Negan grated and Rick nodded desperately into the pillow, raising his ass in wordless invitation. God, it had been so long since he felt his mate’s seed in him, and he needed it. ”So fucking hot, Rick. You have no idea-” He pulled out, then slammed back in. Again. Again. Again. Rick screamed into the pillow, already so close that his legs were trembling.

Suddenly he was flat on his belly again with Negan pressed against his back, a heavy weight that he loved, strong arms curling around him. One hand brushed against his face and before it moved away he took it and held it there, licked and bit until it grabbed his face, hard fingers digging into his cheeks. This time he felt nothing but _held_ ; another spell broken.

”Say it, Rick, tell me who you belong to, fucking scream it-”

Negan fucked him with short, brutal stabs, harder and harder and Rick took it, open-mouthed and overwhelmed by sensations.

”Y- _you,_ belo- _nghh_ -belong to _you-_ ” he stuttered helplessly just before lighting hit and he wailed, shaking in Negan’s arms as his cock pulsed against the covers. Negan roared and ground his hips against Rick’s ass, pushing his cock in as deep as possible as he came.

As he rolled them over he kept lazily fucking him, his arm like a steel band around his waist to hold him in place. He was still hard inside him, still relentlessly pressing against the most sensitive spot inside him that made his own cock ache from over-stimulation. Rick smiled, not contesting it but intertwining his fingers with the one around his waist.

”Fuck…” he said with a breathless grin and he felt Negan’s answering chuckle against his back.

”Fucking right, fuck.”

He felt Negan sniffing him and apparently content with the result, he nuzzled his throat, placing affectionate kisses there until Rick turned his head and they kisses slowly, sweetly.

 _Love you._ Rick blinked, shaken by the realization. His face must have shown something because some of the haze lifted from Negan’s eyes.

”You ok?”

”Yeah.” He turned his face away. _I’ll tell him. One day I’ll tell him._ Only… if there was something Rick had learned from the world ending, it was that one had to say these things while there was still time. He turned back, looking directly into the hazel eyes.

”I just thought-” He took a deep breath and began again. ”I love you.”

The look of shock on Negan’s face would have been comical in any other situation.

”You…” He looked so taken aback that Rick sobered up and wondered if perhaps he’d made a mistake. Apparently this too was evident on his face because Negan’s grip tightened. ”Stay”, he said simply and Rick relaxed. ”I just didn’t think you’d ever love me back. I’ve never given you a reason to. Hell, you know me. On my best day, I’m still an asshole.” Rick warmed at the off-handed reciprocation and just listened. ”For a long time I felt nothing. You changed that. After all the shit I’ve done, I never thought you’d feel the same way.”

Rick thought back to darker days, to the slaughter in the church, to tearing someone’s throat out with his teeth.

”This world makes monsters out of all of us”, he said quietly. ”You’re better than you realize.”

Outside the window it started to rain and together they rested in comfortable silence, listening to the patter of fresh water against the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! Due to work and other projects, my time and inspiration is a tad unpredictable, so I'm really appreciating your patience! 
> 
> Anyway, I thought we could end this year with some sinful, red-hot smut. ヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think, your comments and encouragement is what makes me return to my stories here even after a busy time. ♡
> 
> ｡*:☆ HAPPY NEW YEAR ｡:゜☆｡

**Author's Note:**

> Have no idea if anyone is still interested in this, but if you are, please let me know what you think! As always, Rick won't let anything happen easily. <3


End file.
